The present invention generally relates to simulators. More specifically, the present invention relates to simulator rides to simulate riding an animal.
Animal ride simulators have existed for decades for entertainment and are found in amusement parks, bars, restaurants, and clubs. The current animal ride simulators have strived to be realistic in the nature animal movements, if the animal had an unwanted rider. The current animal ride simulators have yet to reach the mark of total realism. The current animal ride simulators have a difficult time simulating when an animal will stop and change direction, due to the rate of speed the simulator must move and stop.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanical ride simulator that simulates the natural movements of an animal stopping and changing direction to remove an unwanted rider.